This utility invention relates to a method of easily and tightly binding stacks of loose-leaf paper or other flat media for editable presentation purposes by hand. Particularly, this invention eliminates the need to punch holes in paper, include a spine or use sleeve inserts. It secures the paper or fabric stack neatly in place while transporting or displaying documents, fabric or artwork. It allows for customized covers and back covers or backing boards. The assembly can also be used as an easel.